


You Don't Know What You Do To Me

by Runningfortocome



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Concert, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rock Montreal, Smut, basically John sucks Roger off backstage in the middle of the concert, dealor - Freeform, joger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: “Roger, why are we in this cupboard? We have to be back on stage in few.”“Because, fuck Deacy,” Roger sized a handful of the bright blue top and pulled John flush against him. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?”





	You Don't Know What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Rock Montreal and wondered what John and Roger were doing backstage during Love of My Life. Probably not this but my brain went here so please enjoy some smut. Let me know if you liked it!

John gratefully handed of his bass to the roadie backstage. He was about to pop into his dressing room for a well deserved short break while Freddie and Brian did Love of my Life when he was unexpectedly pulled into a supply closet.

“What!”

“Just me love,” whispered a familiar voice in his ear. John reached up to pull a cord and was rewarded with the sight of one Roger Taylor, drummer extraordinaire.

“Roger, why are we in this cupboard? We have to be back on stage in few.”

“Because, fuck Deacy,” Roger sized a handful of the bright blue top and pulled John flush against him. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?” Roger’s other hand wandered around back of John and gave his bum a squeeze. “You’ve been dancing, shaking this beautiful arse in my face. You look so goddamn sexy on stage, with your hair and, ugh, the tight clothing. Been wanting to do this all night.”

Roger’s lips landed on John’s neck, kissing a path up behind his right ear where he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. John groaned, hips jolting forward to meet Roger’s and he could feel just how aroused Roger was.

“Rog, don’t start anything now, we really don’t have time.” John murmured reluctantly, needing things to stop before he had a problem. While John was glad Roger liked his pants, they were rather unforgiving should he become aroused.

“Don’t wanna stop, wanna pound your ass so hard. God babe, you turn me on so much.” And then they were kissing, hard, fast, teeth and tongues getting in the way as their arms wrapped around each other and John drove his hips forward, crashing Roger into the door of the closet.

“Who says I’m going to let you?”

“Fuck Deacs, please, just do something.” Roger begged. Looking desperate, his hair a disaster and his eyes wild. John considered his options. They probably had about five minutes left and he’d gotten Rog off in less time before.

“If I suck you off now, do you think you can go again after the show?” John asked, not wanting to lose out on his post show fuck. Roger nodded frantically, pupils blown so wide John could barely see any blue.

“Yes, please.” John pressed a last kiss to Roger’s lips, gently tugging on the bottom one as he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Roger’s trousers. Finding no pants beneath them, John broke away and gave Roger a heated look.

“Really, no pants?”

“Are you complaining?” John sank down to his knees, and pulled Roger’s cock out, barely giving him a moment before he took the head into his mouth.

“Oh fuck.” John could barely hear Roger’s exclamation over the sound of the crowd, singing along, and he felt a thrill race through his body, knowing they were only a few meters from thousands of people who had no idea Queen’s bassist was sucking off the drummer backstage. _Not now _he willed his dick to settle down as John took more of Roger in his mouth.

It was hot and Roger tasted musty and sweaty and John was pretty sure this was a bad idea but he didn’t care anymore. He could feel Roger’s hands settling on his head, pulling on his hair and urging him to take more. John took another few inches and swallowed, hearing Roger yelp above.

One hand left his hair and John glanced up to see Roger shoving his own fist in his mouth, biting down to keep quiet. John realized time was of the essence here but he couldn’t help but pause to enjoy the expression on Roger’s face, a mix of pain and utter pleasure. _I love this man so much_ he thought to himself.

Now John took as much of Roger as he could, and began working him, sucking and licking, using his hand around the base. He used all the tricks he knew, swallowing Roger all the way down before moving back and teasing the tip gently with his teeth, and using his tongue to massage the underside of Roger’s length.

John’s knees were already starting to ache, this was why he always used a cushion at home, but he could tell Roger was getting closer from the muffled grunts he could hear from above and the way Roger’s hips were jerking now. Suddenly a knock interrupted him.

“Uh, boys, one minute till stage.” Came the awkward sounding voice of Ratty. John redoubled his efforts, suppressing his gag reflex and taking all of Roger’s cock down his throat and gulping. With a shout, Roger was coming, his hot cum running down John’s throat. John was glad he didn’t have to sing because there was no way he was going to be able to speak after this without sounding incredibly hoarse.

John swallowed all of Roger’s cum, pulling back in time to catch the last spurts on his lips. Roger looked dazed as John popped back up onto his feet. John swiftly tucked Roger’s cock back in his pants, zipping him up and kissing the blond.

“Deacy, that was.”

“No time, you can tell me later how amazing I am.” John was shaking himself, straightening his clothing and pulling out the light before opening the door to a chorus of whoops and whistles from the various roadies and crew backstage.

“Come on, you’re late.” Ratty was dragging John to the front, strapping his bass on him. John held the neck of the bass, maneuvering it into position over his groin as he tried to convince the blood in his body to go elsewhere. John glanced back to see a more alert Roger being frog marched by Crystal up to the drums.

“Ready love?” He looked up, giving Roger a grin.

“The things I’m going to do to you, Deacs-“

“Oi- we don’t have time for this! And we already heard all of that, we certainly don’t want to hear more about it!” shouted Crystal, shoving Roger behind the drum kit as the blonde sent a wink John’s way. Finding it necessary to adjust the bass as he walked forward, John hoped the lights wouldn’t reveal to the crowd how flushed he was.

John launched into the opening riff of Under Pressure, trying to focus on the music and distract himself from thoughts of what exactly Roger planned to do to him later that evening.


End file.
